The alienate invasion theory
by CrazyChickenStealsYourCar
Summary: Some people call it love. Sheldon calls it invasion of the aliens. Sheldons reaction a woman blowing his mind. Sort of humorous. Oneshot.


**"The alienate invasion theory"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these character or storylines of the BBT series. I just borrow them, play with them and bring them back to their rightful owners when I'm done playing.

**Summary:** Some people call it love. Sheldon calls it invasion of the aliens. Sheldons reaction a woman blowing his mind. _Sort of humorous. _(748 words)

**A/N:** This was, I guess, my first fic in this fandom, written quite some time ago. I wanted to make a longer story, but found it was harder than I thought, so I decided to make it a oneshot. Yeah, my English isn't perfect, but hey, I tried. Constructive criticism is welcome (and so are compliments).

Over the history there had been many theories about how Sheldon would ever multiply. The most likely one – and the most depressing one – was still Howard's; one day Sheldon would eat such an amount of Thai food, that he would split up into two Sheldons. Fortunately, this did not happen. Something else did. Let me start at the beginning of what I call "special Sheldonology".

It was a Wednesday. Is was comic book store night. It was nothing but usual.

Leonard drove Sheldon and Raj to the comic book store, where they would meet Howard on his "muscle motorcycle", which, I can tell you, it absolutely wasn't. They would walk in, say hi to Stuart and go over all the rows of comics.

"Got it… got it… got it… hey!" Sheldon was actually surprised by finding a comic book he did not have yet. He grabbed it as quick as possible but felt a strong force pulling at the book from the other side. When he looked up he saw – another surprise – a girl he had never seen before, with long red hair and big green eyes. The innocent look on her face did not seem to do anything to Sheldon.

"Excuse me," he said politely, yet pressing. "I saw that first."

"I don't think so. I was the one who saw it first." She put her hands just above her hips, giving strength to what she was saying. Her whole attitude seemed to change.

"No, no, no." Sheldon straightened his back, as if he was trying to say 'I'm the alpha man, obey me!'. "I'm sorry miss, but I absolutely saw it first."

"Yeah," she grinned. "Maybe you did. But have you seen that brand new Flash poster over there?" She pointed her finger at a random spot at the wall behind Sheldon – who quickly turned around from curiosity – and immediately took the comic book when he looked away.

"Got'cha!" she smiled.

"So you're playing it smart, huh?" His voice was full of suspicion, that came too late. "Well, I can be very smart too. You know, I am a theoretical physicist."

She chuckled ironically. "Show me."

Sheldon stood there, and couldn't think of a way to show how smart he could play things, at that moment. It was like the presence of such a dumb and low human-being took away all of his intelligence. Of course, he knew, this was nonsense. Human-beings could never take anyone's insights or skills away. Unless she was not a human-being, but an alien. This thought made shivers go down Sheldons spine.

While the red-haired woman walked over to Stuart to buy the unique Flash, he could not think of anything else. If it was really true, that this woman could take his brightness, she could take his life. He should never walk into her again, and if – unhopefully – he did walk into her someday, he had to make sure to be nice and humble. That was his plan.

Suddenly, an unpleasant thought crossed his mind. If she was an alien, she could change into any appearance all the time. He would not know whether he was talking to an ordinary human-being, or to her. He could never talk to anyone again!

This was one of those situations Sheldon had somehow expected to come. He had packed up a bag for emergencies, in case an emergency would occur. Now, this is what Sheldon called an emergency. The problem was, that the emergency bag was at home. And Sheldon was in the book store.

"Leonard!" Sheldon cried out. "We need to go home. Now!"

Sheldon couldn't help thinking about the time he was about to move out when he couldn't keep Penny's secret, when Leonard asked him "What's wrong?" and he answered "I'm moving out". Leonard was surprised, but in some sort of happy way. He felt like humming songs. He felt like whistling. He hadn't whistled for years, since Sheldon hated whistling and Leonard had agreed to never whistle again when they started living together.

"Why?" Leonard asked, just because he felt he was supposed to, as Sheldons semi-friend and ex-roommate.

"Because…" Sheldon didn't know what to say. Maybe Leonard was an alien too! Maybe if he told him his story he would suck out all his knowledge. Sheldon couldn't think of anything worse. Panic started to reach a top, if possible. He had to get out of that car as quick as possible.

Silence fell until Leonard starting humming.

_**So, I know,** the end came all of a sudden. Forgive me and comment!_


End file.
